1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved box for collecting travel fees on busses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present day boxes for collecting fees on busses in urbain areas where users pay their fees when boarding the bus, are of the type having a case formed at the top with a single fee-receiving trough having a slot at the bottom for receiving tickets, coins and paper money indiscriminately, which money then falls into a gathering container having a normally closed pivotable bottom which can be swung open to drain the fees into a receptacle locked in the bottom of the case. One wall of the gathering container is a window through which the bus conductor may control, approximately, whether or not the right fee has been paid. This is nowadays made more difficult by the fact that paper money is used very frequently and often prevents the conductor to assess correctly the amount that has been paid since the paper money of course tends to hide some of the coins or tickets. Also, since the coins and paper money fall pell-mell into the fee-collecting receptacle, an essential sorting becomes necessary.
Tricks have also been developed by some user to reduce the amount of the fee such as by presenting, to the trough slot, only half of a dollar bill rolled tightly so that it may not be possible for the conductor to notice this type of cheating. It has also been known that paper money has been drawn out of the gathering container by various means.
Finally, present day collecting boxes are not sufficiently sealed so that paper money can be stolen from the gathering container when the collecting receptacle is removed from the base of the case.